No6: Truth or Dare!
by blahblahturtle
Summary: Sion's been down a little lately, so Karan gathers all the characters from No.6 to help cheer him up. And what better way to cheer him up than with a Truth or Dare game? The Fans of No.6 get to send in truths or dares to Karan. Rating may go up!
1. Introduction

**No.6: Truth or Dare**

**DISCLAIMER: No.6 does not belong to me. Neither do any of the characters. If No.6 did belong to me, Nezumi would've come back!**

**WARNING: Based on Reviewer's responses, there may be some Lemon/Lime, BL, yaoi, stupidness, etc. If you don't think you can handle that, then just skip ahead. I'll warn you before any M rated stuff happens. Yes, the rating may go up!**

**Character Name**: Dialogue.

_Emphasis/Review_

_(Descriptions)_

(*action*)

**A/N: Kalan is the little girl (Rico's sister), but to distinguish between her and Karan (Sion's mother), I changed the name.**

* * *

><p><em>(After the fall of No.6, everyone was reunited! Well, except for Nezumi, since he has yet to return. Sion's been down about it slightly ever since, so Karan invited all of those Sion knew to her little bakery. Sion of course, doesn't know why, nor does anyone else!)<em>

**Karan:** Welcome, welcome! Please come in! (*opens the door for everyone*)

_(Everyone includes: Sion, Dogkeeper, Rikiga, Kalan, and Rico.)_

**Rico: **(*enters*) Wow! This place is so nice! Hey lady, do you have any food?

**Kalan: **(*enters*) Be polite!

**Dogkeeper:** (*enters and looks around*) Nice place. (*a couple dogs follow her in*)

**Rikiga:** (*enters*) Oh Karan! (*eyes grow teary*) I haven't seen you in years! You haven't aged a day!

**Karan:** (*laughs and hugs him back*) It's been a while!

**Sion:** (*walks in*) Good afternoon.

_(Everyone sits in the living room.)_

**Karan:** (*brings in cakes for everyone*) Thank you all for coming!

**Dogkeeper, Rico, Kalan:** (*eats the cakes hungrily*)

**Sion:** So why are we here?

**Karan:** Well, I've seen -and I think everyone else has too- that you've been a little down lately, so I was thinking that maybe a game could cheer you up, Sion!

**Rikiga:** A game?

**Karan:** (*nods*) A simple game of Truth or Dare!

**Sion:** (*eyes widen*) Truth or Dare...? Really?

**Dogkeeper:** (*freezes*) What the hell...?

**Karan:** You've never heard of Truth or Dare?

**Kalan:** Neither have Rico and I.. We didn't have much time to play around in the West Block..

**Karan:** Well, then let me explain. (*smiles*) The rules are simple. If you get told to tell a truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If someone dares you to do something, then you have to do it!

**Dogkeeper:** You can't make me do anything! (*folds arms*)

**Rikiga:** You're already here, just go with it.

**Sion:** Well.. this will be interesting. (*smiles*)

**Rico:** Me first! Me first!

**Karan:** Now now, Rico, we have to wait for the fans of No.6 the anime.

**Rikiga:** Fans have control of what we do? (*eyes widen*) Oh boy.. this will get crazy.

**Karan:** Yes! All they have to do is write down a truth or dare for one of us in the Review box, and every Wednesday, they'll see who's truths or dares got in.

**Sion:** I wish Nezumi was here to play too... (*sadface*)

**Karan:** (*small smirk*) A little mouse told me that he should be arriving shortly.

**Sion:** (*eyes widen*) Really?

**Dogkeeper:** Heh. Probably won't be until Next Wednesday for Round 1. Hey fans, make sure you write down some dares for Nezumi too, so that he can do them all when he gets back!

**Kalan:** These cakes are amazing..

**Karan:** I made them myself!

**Rikiga:** Fans.. controlling what we do.. Good God...

**Karan:** Oh, that's the best part! Well, we can't start until truths or dares have been sent in, so make sure you leave a truth or dare in your review, fans!

* * *

><p><strong>So this was only the introduction, meaning there's no dares or truths yet! Please make sure to write a review with a truth or dare in it for someone from No.6! Yes, you can send in things for Nezumi, too!<strong>

**This will be updated every Wednesday, so make sure to send in your truths or dares!**


	2. Round 1

**Round 1**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for sending in your truths/dares. It makes me very happy to see replies! Now let's proceed with Round 1~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: No.6 does not belong to me. Neither do any of the characters. If No.6 did belong to me, Nezumi would've come back!**_

**WARNING: Based on Reviewer's responses, there may be some Lemon/Lime, BL, yaoi, stupidness, etc. If you don't think you can handle that, then just skip ahead. I'll warn you before any M rated stuff happens. Yes, the rating may go up!**

**Character Name**: Dialogue.

_Emphasis/Review_

_(Descriptions)_

(*action*)

**A/N: Kalan is the little girl (Rico's sister), but to distinguish between her and Karan (Sion's mother), I changed the name.**

* * *

><p><em>Sion's been feeling a little blue about Nezumi's departure, so Karan pulled a few strings and invited Sion, Rikiga, Dogkeeper, Rico, and Kalan to her bakery for a game of Truth or Dare to cheer him up! The truths and dares come from fans of the anime No.6 and each round is updated on Wednesdays. There was also a rumor that Nezumi was coming home...<em>

**Karan:** Don't look so down, Sion! We're about to start!

**Sion:** (*half-smiles*) I'd have more fun if Nezumi were here... but what to do, huh? (*shrugs*)

**Karan:** All the dares are in the mail, so I'll go out to get them. (*exits the room and goes to her mailbox*)

**Rikiga: **Oh God.. the madness is about to begin.. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?

**Dogkeeper:** (*laughs*) I put one in her mailbox for you, old man!

**Rikiga:** You little mutt!

**Dogkeeper:** Haha, why thank you!

**Karan:** (*returns with a small stack of letters*)

**Sion: **There's not that many... hopefully the fans won't cause too much trouble.

**Karan:** (*smiles at them*) Well, since we have them, let's begin! (*takes one from the stack*) Here's one for.. Oh. Well, I can't do that one, yet.. (*looks through*)

_A mouse skitters across the floor._

**Kalan: **Eek! A mouse!

**Rico:** Ooooh~ Can we eat it?

**Sion:** (*gasps*) Nezumi...?

**Karan: **(*smiles*) Well, I guess we can do this one now.

**Sion:** (*gives Karan a confused look*) What do you mean, mom...?

**Karan:** whitetear says, "I've got an 'easy' one for Nezumi: Make Shion blush."

**?: **Tch. That's too easy.

**Sion:** (*eyes widen*)

**Rikiga:** (*jumps up*) What the hell?

**Dogkeeper:** (*shakes her head and laughs*) How sneaky of you, Rat.

**Nezumi:** (*appears behind Sion and whispers in his ear*) So we meet again, Your Majesty.

**Sion:** (*blushes ever-so slightly, jumps, and whips around to face Nezumi*) Nezumi! When did you get here? How did you get in here without us noticing?

**Nezumi:** (*smirks*) Well, I-

**Sion:** That's amazing!

**Nezumi:** (*pats Sion's head*) Still an airhead as ever, I see.

**Dogkeeper:** You made him blush! Just a little, but it was still a blush!

**Nezumi: **(*snickers and shakes his head*) That's not enough. Doesn't count.

**Sion: **Nezumi, what-?

**Nezumi:** (*bites Sion's ear*)

**Sion:** (*cheeks turn bright pink*) N-Nezumi!

**Nezumi:** (*backs off and laughs*) Okay, that's pink enough!

**Karan:** (*hides a fangirl smirk and pulls out the next letter*) KissychanDunefan says, "Shion should dress up in a pink tutu, and serenade Nezumi from a rooftop."

**Nezumi and Sion: **O.O

**Rico:** Haha! He has to dress up like a girl!

**Dogkeeper:** (*laughs into a couch cushion*)

**Sion:** Mom... Do I have to do-

**Rikiga:** Yes you do, Sion! It's a dare!

**Karan:** (*stifles a laugh*) Well, honey, you have to! Those are the rules. Thankfully I have a pink tutu in my closet.

**Kalan:** You're going to look so pretty, Sion!

**Nezumi:** Your serenading better not make my ears bleed.

**Sion:** I hope not either. If your ears start to bleed you may have an infection in your-

**Karan:** (*pulls out tutu*) Ah, here it is! Put it on, Sion!

**Sion:** (*sighs and puts it on*)

**Dogkeeper:** (*is still laughing into a couch cushion*)

**Kalan:** I was right. You look so pretty!

**Nezumi:** (*smirks and holds back laughing*) Well then.. go ahead. Serenade me, Your Majesty. Or should I say 'milady'?

**Sion: **Stop teasing me...

_Sion gets up on the roof while everyone goes outside to watch._

**Sion:** I don't know many songs..

**Nezumi:** Just pick the most random thing, milady. I'm sure you'll sound like how you look.

**Sion:** (*glares*) And what's that supposed to mean?

**Nezumi:** Whatever you want.

**Sion:** (*huffs*) Fine. (*takes a breath*)

Hey Juliet,

I think you're fine,

You really blow my mind,

**Nezumi:** (*eyes widen*)

**Sion:**

Maybe someday,

You and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo,

Hey Juliet...

**Nezumi:** (*face goes from shocked to mildly impressed*) You're sharp.

**Sion:** How _punny_ of you.

_Everyone goes back inside._

**Sion:** Can I take this off now?

**Dogkeeper:** No! It's too funny!

**Karan:** How about while Sion takes off his _lovely_ tutu, you can answer this next truth, Dogkeeper. LightningFoxDusk wants to know, " Have you ever had feelings for either Nezumi or Shion?**"**

**Dogkeeper:** (*thinks*)

**Nezumi:** I'm not dating you.

**Sion:**(*eyes widen in anticipation*)

**Dogkeeper:** Ha! Like I would ever like either of _you _two! Sion, you're too _natural_, and Nezumi, I would never date a filthy Rat like you. And besides, I know who you both like, anyway.

**Rikiga:** (*nose twitches*)

**Sion:** N-No you don't! I-I mean, I don't like anyone!

**Nezumi:** Tch. I don't rely on anyone.

**Karan:** Well Nezumi, LightningDuskFox also wants to know, "Nezumi: What are your true feelings for Shion?"

**Sion:** (*blinks*)

**Nezumi:** My true feelings?

**Karan: **Yes.

**Nezumi:** And I have to answer with complete honesty?

**Karan:** Those are the rules.

**Nezumi: **Okay. Well, I don't really know.

**Sion:** Huh?

**Nezumi:** You, my friend, are an annoying, naïve, natural, loud airhead who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and has the spine of a worm. You get on every single last nerve of mine, do everything I tell you _not_ to do, but.. I don't know, there's something else.

**Dogkeeper:** (*whispers to Kalan*) He's totally in love with Sion.

**Kalan:** (*eyes widen and grins, singing*) Ooooh~ Sion and Nezumi sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-

**Rico:** Ewwwwwww! Romance is mushy!

**Sion:** Thank you, Nezumi.

**Nezumi:** For what?

**Sion:** For telling me how you feel. (*smiles*) I want to know everything about you, and you telling me what I am in your eyes helps. Thank you.

**Dogkeeper:** (*sighs*)

**Nezumi:** You're the worst airhead in the world.

**Karan: **I think that's it. Wait.. there's one more.

**Dogkeeper:** (*snickers*)

**Karan:** Oh, it's anonymous! It says, "Rikiga, be Dogkeeper's slave for the next round!"

**Rikiga:** What?

**Dogkeepers: **(*howling with laughter*)

**Karan: **You'll have to finish your dare next week! Make sure to put in some more truths or dares for next Wednesday!

**Nezumi:** (*folds arms and smirks*) Someone dare Sion to wear the tutu again. I found it quite _enchanting_.

**Sion: **Nezumi! (*blushes*)

**END OF ROUND 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your truths and dares! Make sure to put in more for next week!<strong>


	3. Round 2

**Round 2**

**Hooray~ We actually got to round 2! I wanna thank everyone who sent in truths and dares, so here's a big plate of cookies for you! ^.^ -hands cookies to you guys-**

**DISCLAIMER: No.6, and the characters of No.6 do NOT belong to me! **

**WARNING: Based on what fans have sent in, there may or may not be some BL, Yaoi, Lemon, stupidity, and other things of the like..**

**Here's a key!**

**Character Name:** Dialouge

_Emphasis/Review_

(_Descriptions)_

(*action*)

**Let's begin ROUND 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Nezumi's back and everyone's here! Sion had to wear a tutu last time, Nezumi had to make Sion blush and tell him how he really felt about him, then Dogkeeper dared Rikiga to be his slave for this whole round!<em>

**Rico:** (*jumps around excitedly*) Yay~ Another round!

**Rikiga:** (*smacks head to the table*)

**Dogkeeper:** (*snickers*)

**Rikiga:** Someone kill me..

**Kalan:** Mister Rikiga.. are you alright? (*taps his shoulder*)

**Dogkeeper: **Excuse me, I need my footstool!

**Rikiga:** (*sighs and gets on hands and knees*)

**Dogkeeper:** (*kicks Rikiga*) HA!

**Karan:** (*comes back into the room*) We've got some more letters, everyone! (*smiles cheekily*)

**Sion:** (*eyes widen in amazement*) Wow! So many!

**Nezumi:** Tch. Comparing to last time, then yes. 'So many' is 100+. At least.

**Sion:** Oh, stop being ridiculous, Nezumi! I appreciate every letter! Thank you, everyone.

**Karan: **(*giggles*) Let's begin, shall we? (*opens the first one*) LightningFoxDusk says, "Thank you for writing this, I love it!-" Thanks sweetie! "- Can I dare Nezumi to kiss Sion?"

**Everyone:** (*dead silent*)

**Sion:** W-Woah.. H-Hold on, what? (*blushes faintly*)

**Nezumi:** (*facepalm*) Damn the invention of video.. Fans wouldn'tve seen the first two times...

**Kalan:** But it would be just like a story!

**Sion:** (*looks over*) What?

**Kalan:** Like those romance stories you read to me! It would be something like, "..._And then Nezumi took my hand in his, then pulled me in, giving me a heated, passionate-_"

**Rikiga: **What the hell are you reading to her?

**Sion:** She came up with that up on her own, I swear...

**Rico:** Eeewwwwwwwwwwwww!

**Nezumi:** (*smirks*) Well, well, well. Seems like you fantasize about me, still? Well let me satisfy you some, Sion. (*grabs Sion's chin*)

**Sion:** (*cheeks flush*) N-Nezumi, what are you—_mmpf!_

**Nezumi:** (*kisses Sion deeply and lets go of him*)

**Karan:** (*swoons*) Oh, the cuteness~!

**Sion:** (*stumbles back onto the couch*) W-Woah... (*in a daze*)

**Dogkeeper:** (*cackles*) I knew that would happen.

**Karan:** Thank you, LightningDuskFox!

**Nezumi:** Dare it again, I dare you.

**Karan:** whitetear asks, "Can I request the sequel to my last one? A really, really hard one for Shion. Yeah, you guessed it: Make Nezumi blush." Winking smiley-face.

**Nezumi:** Oooh, are you sure you can do it, Your Majesty? (*smirks*)

**Sion: **I can too!

**Nezumi:** (*folds arms*) Prove it then.

**Rikiga:** Here we go..

**Sion:** I'll bite your nose!

**Nezumi:** (*eyes widen slightly*) You wouldn't.

**Sion:** I will! (*tackles Nezumi to the ground*)

**Nezumi:** N-No way...!

**Sion:** (*bites Nezumi's nose*)

**Nezumi:** (*uncharacteristically squeaks and cheeks start turning rosy*)

**Sion:** (*gets up*) Haha! Mission accomplished!

**Dogkeeper:** See, if it wasn't Sion doing that, Nezumi woulda killed 'em.

**Nezumi:** (*sits up*) Go die.

**Karan:** Haha! Moving onto the next one. Blackqueenwhite requests, "This is great! This is a dare for Sion and Nezumi: Act out a scene from Harry Potter- with Sion as Ginny and Nezumi as Harry

*hinthint*"

**Sion:** I get to be Ginny! (*excited*)

**Nezumi:** Oh please...

**Kalan:** Ooh! I know one! (*whispers in Nezumi and Sion's ears*)

**Sion:** (*ears turn pink*) A-Again...? Fine..

_(Nezumi and Sion got to their places.)_

_Nezumi looked around; there was Sion running towards him; he had a hard, blazing look on his face as he through his arms around him. And without thinking, without planning on it, without the fact that there were five people watching, Nezumi kissed him._

**Sion:** (*breaks away, red in the face*) Th-There! Happy?

**Nezumi:** You're a little rough, but I'm satisfied. (*smirks and licks lips*)

**Sion:** N-Nezumi! Stop teasing me!

**Rikiga:** Eve, your talent is quite fabulous! (*teary eyes*)

**Dogkeeper:** Shut up, footstool.

**Rikiga:** (*sobsob*) I hate the world..

**Karan: **(*chuckles*) How cute! These dares are getting better and better! xMint has one for Rikiga!

**Rikiga:** Good god.. make it stop.. please...

**Karan: **"Rikiga - I dare you to let Inukashi give you a make-over."

**Rikiga:** WHAT?

**Dogkeeper:** You heard her! Come on~ I have a _perfect_ style for you. (*cackles and drags him to the bathroom*)

**Rikiga:** _! YOU DIRTY MUTT! STOP IT!_

**Karan: **While Dogkeeper is working with Rikiga-san, xMint also says, "Nezumi - I dare you to give three compliments to each person in the room."

**Nezumi:** Alright. Sounds simple. (*turns to Kalan*) You have a pretty face, nice hair, and a good future ahead of you. (*pats her head*)

**Kalan:** (*smiles*) Heehee~

**Nezumi:** Rico, you have the largest stomach of any person I know. You're good at finding things, and you're.. cute. I guess.

**Rico:** Uhh.. thanks? Nezumi, you're strange!

**Nezumi:** (*sighs and turns to Karan*) Karan, you have lovely hair and eyes, you're loving, and you're an excellent cook.

**Karan:** (*smiles sweetly*) Thank you, honey-pie!

**Nezumi:** (*blank face*)

**Sion:** Nezumi, what about-

**Nezumi:** (*turns around and goes into the bathroom, then walks straight out*) Well. That was...

**Sion:** What about-

**Dogkeeper:** I'm finished~! Come on out here, _Nathan the Drag Queen from Tiger and Bunny!_

**Rikiga:** (*walks out awkwardly dressed like Nathan from Tiger and Bunny*) This is humiliating!

**Sion:** Wow! You look so cool!

**Dogkeeper:** There he goes being _natural_ again..

**Nezumi:** (*holds back laughter*) I think.. y-you make... a beautiful Drag Queen.. You're best color is pink.. and you should wear make-up more often! (*busts out laughing*)

**Rikiga:** You bastard!

**Nezumi:** (*turns to Dogkeeper*) You're very efficient, crafty, and useful.

**Dogkeeper:** It's my job. You pay me to do it.

**Nezumi: **That's everyone, right?

**Sion:** But Nezumi! What about me?

**Nezumi: **(*smirks*) Well, Sion, what is there to say? Fine, I'll give you some compliments. You're acting and singing is good for a beginner, you're intelligent, and you're quite the kisser. (*brushes own lips with his thumb*)

**Sion:** (*flushes*)

**Karan: **Aww~ How sweet! (*opens the next letter*) Muffin-Bunny says, "We now know Shion can sing, so Shion and Nezumi should sing the duet 'Guy Love' together. It's from 'Scrubs', the 'My Musical' episode, I think. Possibly with one of them crossdressing at the time, whatever takes your fancy!

**Nezumi:** (*smirks*) Sion. Tutu. Now.

**Sion:** (*pouts*) You can't make me!

**Dogkeeper:** Do it, Sion!

**Kalan:** Sion, be a pretty princess again!

**Rico:** He was a _ballerina_ last time, sis.

**Kalan:** Doesn't matter. Sion's still gotta be pretty~

**Sion:** ONLY for Muffin-Bunny. (*puts on tutu*)

**Nezumi:** Here we go...

**Nezumi:**  
>Let's face the facts about me and you,<br>A love unspecified.  
>Though I'm proud to call you "Airhead"<br>The crowd will always talk and stare.

**Sion:**  
>I feel exactly those feelings, too<br>And that's why I keep them inside.  
>'Cause this airehead can't bear the world's disdain,<br>And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
>Than explain our<p>

**Sion and Nezumi:**  
>Guy love,<br>That's all it is,  
>Guy love,<br>He's mine, I'm his,  
>There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.<p>

**Sion:**  
>You ask me 'bout this thing we share,<p>

**Nezumi:**  
>And he tenderly replies,<p>

**Sion:**  
>It's guy love<p>

**Nezumi and Sion:**  
>Between two guys.<p>

**Sion:**  
>We're closer than the average man and wife,<p>

**Nezumi:**  
>That's why our matching bracelets say Sion and Nezumi<p>

**Sion:**  
>You know I'll stick by you, for the rest of my life.<p>

**Nezumi:**  
>You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.<p>

**Sion:**  
>Whoa, I just stitched up a bullet wound...<p>

**Nezumi:**  
>There's no need to clarify,<p>

**Sion:**  
>Oh no?<p>

**Nezumi:**  
>Just let it grow more and more each day.<br>It's like I married my best friend,

**Sion:**  
>But in a totally manly way.<p>

**Nezumi and Sion:**  
>Let's go!<br>It's guy love,  
>Don't compromise,<br>The feeeling of some other guy,  
>Holding up your heart,<br>Into the sky.

**Nezumi:**  
>I'll be there to care through all the lows.<p>

**Sion:**  
>I'll be there to share the highs.<p>

**Nezumi and Sion:**  
>It's guy love,<br>Between two guys.

**Nezumi:**  
>And when I say, "I love you, Sion,"<br>It's not what it implies.

**Nezumi and Sion:**  
>It's guy love<br>Between  
>Two<br>Guys

**Karan: **(*applause*) That was wonderful!

**Rikiga:** (*wipes tears*) In a totally manly way!

**Dogkeeper:** (*backhand slaps Rikiga*) Stop trying to be funny.

**Nezumi:** We should sing together more, Sion.

**Sion:** What if I could join you on stage-?

**Nezumi:** Hell no.

**Karan:** Well, seems like that's all for this week! (*grins*)

**Rikiga:** (*Shoots up*) I'M FREE, YOU FILTHY DOG!

**Dogkeeper:** Good. You make a shitty foot rest..

**Sion:** Thank you everyone!

**Nezumi:** This was interesting. I might stay around for a while..

**Sion:** Yay!

**END OF ROUND 2**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna give a BIG thanks again to all who sent in truths and dares! THANK YOU! <strong>

**The Harry Potter scene was from the books and I changes a couple lyrics in "Guy Love" to fit it to No.6. Also, Nathan is a drag queen from Tiger and Bunny. Go google it. It's a good anime~ ^.^**

**Thank you! Please send in some truths/dares! **


	4. Update!

**Hey guys! I know you're probably wondering what the hell happened to me.. Well, there's been a plethora of things that's happened and I won't be able to update this week. I'll be sure to update next Wednesday, so be prepared! ^.^**

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I have school, a romantic life, family issues, a hell of a lot.. Yes, I'm a real person that does real people things.. XD Anywho, please be patient for next week! Thanks!**

**- Blahblahturtle**


End file.
